Sponge Resort
Sponge Resort in an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, SpongeBob books a hotel for the weekend but Mr. Krabs expects him to work. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Gary the Snail * Mr. Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Mr. Hanks (minor character) * Robert & Dave (debut) Plot The episode opens on a bright morning in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob walks outside from his pineapple home with a suitcase. He explains to Gary that he's going on a weekend long vacation away from everyone and would return home on a Sunday. He sets off on his vacation to arrive at Goo Lagoon upon waiting his boat. Along came Larry and thought SpongeBob was leaving Bikini Bottom from the suitcase in his hand. SpongeBob explained to Larry that we was going on vacation to a hotel resort. SpongeBob's boat arrives and waves Larry a goodbye. He then tells Larry that he would call him if he had any problems on his vacation, and Larry was happy to help him out. At the hotel resort, SpongeBob notices a familiar face at the register booth. It was Mr. Hanks and SpongeBob was surprised he was working at a hotel. Mr. Hank tells SpongeBob not to bring the events from his first encounter and SpongeBob kindly apologized. Afterwards, SpongeBob arrives in his hotel room (209), and admires how grand it was. While resting in his bed, the phone rang and SpongeBob answered. Mr. Krabs called and was expecting SpongeBob to take the weekend shift. The phone call made SpongeBob slighty upset and tried to get away from working on his weekend vacation. This angered Mr. Krabs and warned him that he has 15 minutes to report to The Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, SpongeBob arrives at work very stressed out. Mr. Krabs explained about the restaurant's new online ordering system when costumers don't show up on the weekends but this made SpongeBob get into an argument with him. He then leaves the scene to go back on vacation, leaving Mr. Krabs no choice to call for secret backup with Squidward's help. Back at the hotel room, SpongeBob is enjoying a nice swim at the pool. Night falls and SpongeBob then goes to sleep. Out in the corner of darkness, A speedboat is shown with 2 officers named Robert and David who were hired by Mr. Krabs to track SpongeBob and get him from out of the hotel. On duty, David constantly demands for donuts while Robert tells him not to think about donuts. Robert and David then spots Mr. Hanks in the registration room and replies on the search for SpongeBob. He replies by saying he's in room 209. They arrived at room 209 to find SpongeBob in bed and demands for him to report back to his working grounds. SpongeBob was confused about the whole situation to finally realize that the security guards were up to something. He calls out for Larry and Robert begins to chuckle. Larry arrives as a 20 feet tall lobster and smashes his way through the hotel and grabs the guards. Robert and David pleas to not be thrown, but Larry ignored them and chucked them out into oblivion. The episode ends with SpongeBob and Larry enjoying a nice swim at the pool. Music Surfin Fun Hawaiian Train Awaken Memories A Fishy Conversation Bubblaine (Super Mario Odyssey) Creature (b) Sailor Sting 3 House of Horror Beach Party Rock-a-Bye Baby Hot Fuzz 03 125 G Hot Fuzz 07 115 E Mission Improbable Zelle 506 Knightmare's Theme (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes